Chatting 2
by dafuq-is-this
Summary: Obrolan Light dan L di mXit... kali ini ratingnya T... XD ngga makna dah.


**Shi:** Yeahh!! Ujian selesai!! Nyahnyahnyah… bisa nulis fict lagi… bikin oneshot aja deh… Ini kayak fict yang Chatting, tapi versi Light dan L. Lagi-lagi, terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata. Haha…Ngga, ngga, kali ini ngga ada 'gitu'nya. XD Shonen ai aja ngga.

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- kayaknya saia mulai bosen nulis disclaimer…

* * *

**CHATTING (2)**

Satu lagi hari Minggu membosankan yang dilalui Light. Kali ini dia benar-benar bosan. Tak ada kemajuan di penyelidikan kasus Kira… Apa kira-kira yang dia lakukan untuk mengusir kebosanan? Yap, chatting.

**-**

**You: hai ryuzaki!**

**Elle: hai jg lightkun**

**Elle: ano**

**You: y?**

**Elle: apa kau yakin ini prlu?**

**You: apanya?**

**Elle: chatting, lightkun. chatting!!**

**You: tentu**

**You: kau ini terllu antisosial**

**You: kupikir akn lbh baik klau kau coba chatting dan brknlan dgn sseorg**

**Elle: jd itu sbbnya lightkun mmbuatknku account d mxit?**

**You: -sigh- y…**

**Elle: tp kenapa nicknya ELLE?**

**You: hahahaha (G)**

**You: cocok kn**

**You: bunyinya mirip L :D**

**Elle: kmu pny selera nama yg buruk, lightkun**

**You: hahaha… **

**Elle: …**

**You: ahahahaha :D**

**Elle: … stop make fun of me…**

**You: ahahahaha… :D :D**

**Elle: lightkun tak pantas mnrtawakan nickku krn nick lightkun jg pantas d trtwakan**

**You: apa??**

**You: apa yg salah dgn nama TsukiYagami??**

**Elle: coba d balik**

**Elle: imagayikust. IMAGAY. I'M A GAY.**

**Elle: :D**

**You: I'M NOT GAY!!**

**Elle: ya ya saya percaya…**

**You: kenapa kau jwbnya bgitu??**

**Elle: lupakan**

**Elle: btw**

**Elle: saya pikir chatting skrg tak pnting, lightkun**

**You: apa mksudmu?**

**You: tak ad slhnya kn kita refreshing sbntr**

**You: drpd trus berkutat d dpn komputr mnyldiki kssus kira yg g da prkmbgnnya sm skli?! **

**Elle: bukan bgtu**

**Elle: kita hnya brjarak krg dari 1 m**

**Elle: utk apa pk chatting sgala?**

**-**

Mereka saling pandang. Light masih memegang handphonenya, dan begitu juga L. Ya, sekarang ini mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan. Berdekatan. Sangat berdekatan. Dengan borgol masih terpasang tentunya.

"…"

"…"

**-**

**You: iya jg sih…**

**Elle: up to 10 percent, lightkun**

**You: APA??**

**Elle: krn lightkun brusaha mngalihkan prhatianku dr kasus kira**

**You: apa? Aku tdk mngalihkn prhatianmu dr kasus kira!**

**Elle: ya, lightkun**

**Elle: 20 percent**

**You: argh! Sudah kubilang aku bkn kira!**

**Elle: jd lightkun bkn kira?**

**You: YA**

**Elle: tp gay?**

**You: YA**

**You: EH, BUKAN!!**

**Elle: 30 percent**

**You: ryuzaki!**

**Elle: 40 percent**

**You: RYUZAKI!**

**Elle: 50 percent**

**You: AKU BUKAN KIRA!**

**Elle: 60 percent**

**You: hei!!**

**Elle: 70 percent**

**You: …**

**Elle: 80 percent**

**You: hrs brp kali kubilang—**

**Elle: 90 percent**

**You: kalau kau g mau brhnti—**

**Elle: 99,9999999999999999999999999999999 percent**

**You: KUBUNUH KAU!!**

**Elle: HA! KIRA!!**

**-**

Light akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya. Sekonyong-konyong dia melancarkan pukulannya ke arah wajah L sampai jatuh tersungkur dari kursinya.

"Sakit!!" L pun membalasnya dengan tendangan Capoeiranya. Light terpental dengan sukses.

Light kembali berdiri setelah mengusap wajahnya yang terluka. "Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras bahwa aku ini Kira??" tanya Light, antara depresi dan marah. "…sejak awal, kamu seakan-akan tidak rela kalau aku ini bukan Kira!!"

"Saya tak rela kalau Light-kun bukan Kira? Ya, mungkin benar begitu… saya baru sadar… rasanya… Saya memang menginginkan Light-kun yang menjadi Kira."

Light memukulnya lagi.

-

Matsuda keluar dari lift sambil membawa sekotak donat yang baru saja dibelinya. Dengan wajah riang gembira, dia pun memasuki ruang tempat Light dan L berada. "Ryuzaki!! Saya sudah membeli Super Special Cheese Filled Strawberry-Vanila Donut seperti yang sudah di bi—" Matsuda langsung menghentikan perkataannya setelah melihat keadaan ruangan yang berantakan, plus wajah Light dan L yang babak belur penuh luka memar. "Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan??"

Light mengangkat handphonenya, L style. "…er…chatting?"

Matsuda hanya bisa diam terheran-heran. Masa iya, chatting bisa bikin orang babak belur?

HAH.

Atau memang bisa??


End file.
